


O Príncipe e a Ervilha

by YasuHayashi



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fairy Tale Retellings, Family Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Princes & Princesses
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 10:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13949262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YasuHayashi/pseuds/YasuHayashi
Summary: Era uma vez um príncipe que, cansado de levar uma vida solitária, decidiu se casar. O príncipe só poderia se casar com alguém que fosse realmente da realeza, então ele partiu em busca de uma princesa de verdade. O que o coração dele encontrou foi um camponês gentil que o fazia se sentir como se pudesse flutuar, e a família dele, que logo se tornou sua família também. O príncipe sabia que não poderia se casar com outra pessoa, então, quando os deveres reais aparecessem em sua vida novamente, ele faria com que todos vissem que o homem por quem se apaixonou era um verdadeiro príncipe encantado, não na certidão de nascimento, mas onde era mais importante.





	O Príncipe e a Ervilha

O Príncipe e a Ervilha

  


  


  


Era uma vez um jovem príncipe chamado Derek. Príncipe Derek era gentil, altruísta e atencioso – características muito importantes para qualquer príncipe que quisesse evitar ser transformado em um mostro por alguma feiticeira bem-intencionada. Mas mesmo que tivesse tantas qualidades e vivesse em um grande castelo e fosse adorado por todos que conhecia, o príncipe não estava feliz. Todos os outros príncipes já haviam encontrado suas princesas e sempre tinham com quem dançar nos bailes, sem precisar ficar encostados nas paredes enquanto tentavam criar coragem para falar com alguém. Derek estava cansado de segurar as paredes dos salões de baile, então, certo dia, decidiu dar um fim a essa situação:

— Mãe! – ele disse abrindo dramaticamente as portas da sala do trono, onde a Rainha estava em conferencia com um morador do vilarejo – Eu quero me casar! – anunciou interrompendo os dois.

— Bem, finalmente! – disse a Rainha – Eu me casei com 17 anos, e no meu tempo já era considerada muito velha, imagine só! – ela sacudiu o dedo na cara do filho para assegurar que estava realmente indignada e então continuou sua história. Derek já tinha escutado, é claro, mas a Rainha gostava muito de falar de si mesma para deixar a chance passar – E tive que fazer grandes sacrifícios também! Imagine que seu pai precisava subir na torre pela trança do meu cabelo! E ele teve que ir até lá três vezes antes de decidir casar comigo! Tudo que a Branca precisou fazer foi ficar deitada bem quietinha e o príncipe dela nem pensou duas vezes! – a Rainha parou e pensou por um momento – Bem... é verdade que ela teve que trabalhar para aqueles anões bagunceiros... e a coitada nunca tinha nem arrumado a própria cama! Agora você...

Nesse momento, Derek, que estava estudando as unhas casualmente e assentindo de vez em quando para fingir que estava prestando atenção, começou a prestar atenção de verdade.

— Se quiser se casar, tudo o que você tem que fazer é encontrar alguém que seja realmente parte da realeza.

Mas como ele faria isso? Princesas eram difíceis de encontrar, a não ser por aquelas que eram guardadas por dragões, mas ele não queria tanto assim se casar, essas princesas podiam muito bem enfrentar seus próprios monstros.

Olhando para o olhar perdido do filho a Rainha suspirou.

— Se você sair andando pela floresta, vai encontrar o que procura. Os membros da realeza geralmente estão presos ou à beira da morte, tudo que você tem que fazer é resgatar um deles e pronto! Não vai ser difícil achar um! – ela disse cruzando os braços – E não faça essa cara! Fique sabendo que seu pai pesava 90 quilos! As coisas que uma princesa tem que fazer para virar rainha, sinceramente! – ela reclamou virando de costas – Agora, pode ir, esse bom senhor perdeu três dos seus porquinhos e temos que encontrá-los antes do lobo mau.

Então Derek se foi, ele empacotou as coisas que iria precisar e, porque era gentil, altruísta e atencioso, empacotou algumas coisas para seu cavalo também, afinal, Zeus que carregaria todo o peso. E assim ele vestiu suas roupas de viagem, montou em seu cavalo e entrou na imensidão da floresta.

O primeiro dia foi agradável, o sol estava brilhando, os pássaros cantando e ele tinha frutas doces e pão macio para comer. No segundo dia, ele estava cansado por ter dormido no chão, o sol o estava deixando suado e precisando de um banho, tudo o que ele podia ouvir eram os mosquitos se banqueteando a sua volta, e para comer só tinha pão dormido. No terceiro dia ele estava todo dolorido, ainda não havia encontrado um lugar para se banhar e a comida e a água haviam acabado. No quarto dia ele estava de péssimo humor, faminto e suado, agora tinha certeza que estava no caminho errado, pois a essa altura já deveria ter encontrado o vilarejo mais próximo, e para piorar, ele não fazia a menor ideia de como encontrar o caminho certo.

Perdido na floresta, o príncipe continuou cavalgando até escutar o barulho de água. Sedento, ele desceu do cavalo e seguiu a direção do som, até que tropeçou na raiz de uma árvore e teria caído de cara no chão se alguém não tivesse lhe segurado.

— Você está bem? – perguntou o homem que tinha acabado de lhe salvar, e Derek se desvencilhou dele corando, se sentindo mal por saber que provavelmente não estava com a melhor das aparências... ou com o melhor dos perfumes.

— Eu... – ele corou – Sim, eu não sei onde estou, se você puder me mostrar o caminho para o vilarejo mais próximo... – Derek disse, ficando ainda mais envergonhado quando seu estômago resolveu se manifestar grunhindo furiosamente pela falta de comida.

O homem riu. A risada dele era contagiante e iluminava seus olhos.

— Perdido e com fome, eu vejo – ele apontou para dois grandes sacos que estavam próximos dali – O vilarejo mais próximo fica a uma boa distância daqui... eu preciso levar aqueles sacos de farinha até a minha cabana, por que você não me ajuda como pagamento por abrigo para noite e amanhã eu mostro o caminho? – o homem perguntou. Ele não precisava de ajuda, mas não quis deixar o outro ainda mais envergonhado.

Derek sorriu aliviado.

— Isso seria ótimo – disse, e então assoviou alto o suficiente para que seu cavalo escutasse e viesse atrás dele.

— Cavalo esperto – o homem comentou parecendo impressionado, e então estendeu a mão – Eu me chamo Lucas, a propósito.

— Oh, esse é Zeus, e eu sou Príncipe Derek – respondeu reparando como a mão dele era diferente da sua, áspera e cheia de calos.

— Um príncipe, hein? – o homem disse olhando-o de cima a baixo, fazendo Derek lembrar que não parecia muito principesco no momento – Não vemos muito da realeza por aqui... talvez você não devesse sair dizendo isso por aí... – comentou enquanto liderava o caminho.

Derek o olhou curiosamente.

— Por quê?

Lucas soltou uma risadinha pelo nariz.

— Você não sai muito, não, não é mesmo? – perguntou balançando a cabeça – Tem ladrões na floresta... eu nem sei o que eles fariam se colocassem as mãos em um príncipe...

Derek arregalou os olhos devidamente assustado, ele sabia que havia bandidos nas estradas, mas nunca pensou na possibilidade de encontrar um. Eles percorreram o resto do caminho em silêncio, pois Lucas não era de falar muito e o príncipe estava meio tímido. Os dois foram a pé, com Zeus carregando os sacos para eles, o cavalo estava bem contente com a troca, pois os sacos pesavam bem menos que o príncipe.

Assim que chegaram a uma pequena cabana, duas meninas saíram correndo pela porta e vieram cumprimentar Lucas. Eram suas irmãzinhas, a mais velha tinha catorze anos, usava um vestido grande demais e se chamava Catarina, e a mais nova tinha cinco, usava um vestido pequeno demais e se chamava Maria. As duas diminuíram os passos quando viram o estranho, tímidas, mas logo Lucas apresentou-lhes o príncipe, e as meninas o encheram de perguntas, pois tinham ouvido coisas maravilhosas sobre a vida no castelo e queriam saber se era tudo verdade.

A cabana era pequena, bem menor que o castelo, talvez fosse até menor que o quarto do príncipe. Mas embora o lugar fosse pequeno e os móveis fossem velhos, o príncipe se sentiu extremamente confortável entre a tagarelice das meninas e os eventuais comentários de Lucas, e logo ele também perdeu a timidez e começou a tagarelar.

O jantar foi modesto, eles não tinham muito, mas não se importavam em dividir o que tinham com um viajante perdido. Derek tentou ajudar, mas nunca tinha precisado fazer nada, então não sabia como ligar o fogo, ou como cortar os vegetais, e quando foi retirar a mesa acabou quebrando um dos pratos, assim a família achou que era melhor que ele esperasse no sofá, de preferência sem mexer em nada. Mas Derek queria fazer algo por eles, então, quando todos haviam terminado suas tarefas, ele ascendeu uma vela e lhes ensinou a fazer sombras nas paredes, e com elas contou histórias de castelos e dragões, de mágica, de bruxas e de coelhinhos, pois essa era a sombra que ele sabia fazer melhor.

Os três estavam maravilhados com as histórias, e não era para menos, fosse com sombras, com fantoches, ou mesmo só com as palavras, as histórias do príncipe eram as melhores de todo reino, esse tinha sido o presente de sua fada madrinha: o dom de contar histórias. A mãe dele, que queria beleza, ficou bastante desapontada; mas não havia nada que deixasse Derek mais feliz que fazer as pessoas arregalarem os olhos em surpresa, ou esconderem o rosto com medo, ou roerem as unhas em suspense, ou chorarem de tanto rir. Oh! Esse último item era seu favorito! Ele adorava gargalhadas longas e descontroladas, e de preferência, bem barulhentas.

Quando começou a ficar tarde, Lucas colocou as irmãs para dormir, pois os três tinham que acordar cedo para cuidar da casa e da plantação. Depois, ele colocou um colchão de palha na sala para o príncipe. No palácio, todos os colchões e travesseiros eram feitos de penas, e penas, todos sabem, são muito mais macias do que palha. Mas Derek tinha passado os últimos dias dormindo no chão, e a palha lhe pareceu tão macia quanto uma nuvem.

No outro dia pela manhã, Derek ajudou, ou melhor, tentou ajudar os irmãos em suas tarefas. Os três tinham uma horta e alguns animais, e acordavam bem cedo para cuidar de tudo. A rotina dos três era completamente diferente da de um príncipe, e não importa o que Derek fizesse, ele sentia que estava atrapalhando.

Para começar, ele teve problemas para acordar, os três acordavam junto com o sol, enquanto ele geralmente dormia quase até meio dia. Depois, quando foram tirar leite da vaca para o café da manhã, Derek se ofereceu para ajudar, mas a tarefa era mais complicada do que parecia e ele não conseguiu fazer com que uma simples gota de leite caísse no balde, bem... pelo menos isso fez as meninas rirem. Finalmente, quando eles estavam cuidando dos animais e plantas, ele ficou com a tarefa de ir buscar os equipamentos junto com Maria, e estava indo bem, ele não conhecia nenhum dos objetos, mas a menina conhecia, e ele podia carregar coisas muito mais pesadas que ela. Derek tinha apenas começado a se sentir útil, quando deixou cair uma pilha de vasos de cerâmica que se espatifaram no chão.

— Desculpe – o príncipe pediu envergonhado – Eu vou pagar o prejuízo – prometeu.

Lucas dispensou a oferta com um aceno de mão:

— Não tem problema, príncipe – disse dando tapinhas nas costas de Derek para tentar animá-lo – Você não fez de propósito. Eu vou ter que ir até a cidade para comprar novos vasos, posso te levar até o Inn.

— Oh! – Derek disse, meio desapontado por ter que ir tão cedo – Claro, vou buscar Zeus.

E assim ele fez. Derek e Zeus se despediram das meninas, e quando se viraram na direção da estrada, Catarina falou para Lucas:

— Você tem que levá-lo até a cachoeira! É um ponto turístico da região, ele não pode ir embora sem dar uma olhadinha!

— Verdade! – Maria concordou animada – É muito bonito!

Lucas já estava se virando para as irmãs para dizer que não achava que o príncipe estivesse interessado em uma cachoeira, quando viu o olhar dele. Bom, era só um pequeno desvio no caminho, não custava nada ir até lá com ele. Mesmo se as irmãs tivessem pedido algo mais difícil, de forma alguma ele tiraria os olhares alegres do rosto daqueles três.

Assim que eles se foram, Catarina olhou para Maria com um sorriso enorme e disse:

— Se ele for até a cachoeira, vai ver como aqui é bonito, e não vai querer ir embora, e assim vai nos contar mais histórias e nos fazer rir! – e Maria concordou feliz.

E de fato, Derek achou a cachoeira muito bonita, ela era cercada de flores e a água era tão clara que ele podia ver os peixes nadando. Como o dia estava quente, e o lugar era muito bonito, os dois jovens decidiram dar um mergulho antes de seguirem em sua jornada. Eles se divertiram nadando, depois sentaram na beira da lagoa para secar ao sol conversando e rindo, então decidiram nadar mais um pouco, e depois, conversar mais um pouco, e quando viram, já havia escurecido. A estrada era perigosa a noite, então Lucas decidiu que levaria o príncipe até a cidade no outro dia, para que não corressem riscos desnecessários.

Mais uma vez, Derek jantou com a família, tentou ajudar nas tarefas – com mais sucesso do que na noite anterior – e contou histórias sobre lugares distantes e criaturas mágicas. Mais uma vez, Lucas colocou o colchão de palha na sala para ele, e mais uma vez, ele dormiu como um anjo.

Pela manhã, Derek acordou sentindo cheiro de leite morno. Ele abriu os olhos devagar, e, vendo a claridade que entrava pela janela, os fechou de novo. Com certeza não era cinco da manhã, o sol estava muito forte. Ele bocejou e farejando o ar sentiu aquele cheirinho gostoso de leite morno mais uma vez, sem se conter ele lambeu os lábios e seu estômago roncou. Então ele ouviu uma risadinha e piscou para se acostumar com a luz, assim que abriu os olhos viu Maria segurando um copo de leite próximo ao se nariz.

— Eu falei que iria funcionar! — ela disse triunfante.

Catarina estava com as duas mãos sobre a boca segurando o riso e Lucas estava olhando para ele com um sorriso de orelha a orelha estampado no rosto.

— Estamos tentando te acordar faz um tempo — ele explicou, e então com um sorriso ainda maior disse: — Você fala dormindo, sabia?

Derek arregalou os olhos, ele esperava não ter dito nada muito constrangedor.

— Vamos lá, príncipe — Lucas o puxou pela mão — Eu fiz seu café da manhã. Temos uma longa jornada pela frente — completou enquanto Maria colocava o copo de leite na mão de Derek.

O príncipe agradeceu aos dois, e enquanto tomava o café da manhã os três lhe fizeram companhia. Derek comeu o mais devagar possível, pois gostava muito de passar tempo com os três, e quando fosse embora, não sabia se poderia vê-los novamente. Mas ele não podia ficar tomando café da manhã para sempre, e logo terminou.

— Bem... — disse meio a contragosto — Acho que está na hora de irmos.

Lucas também se levantou, também a contragosto, e vendo como o outro estava desanimado falou:

— Você pode voltar sempre que quiser. Nós adoraríamos se viesse visitar — e era a mais pura verdade.

— Mas antes de irem — Catarina falou — Vocês têm que ir até o poço dos desejos para que o príncipe atire uma moeda, ele não pode ir sem fazer um desejo.

O poço ficava na direção oposta à da cidade, mas os três tinham sorrisos tão felizes no rosto, que Lucas não pode dizer não. Além disso, se não desse tempo de irem até a cidade, ele não se importaria em abrigar o príncipe por mais uma noite.

Assim que os dois partiram na direção do poço, Catarina olhou para a irmã e disse:

— Se eles forem até o poço, o príncipe vai ver como esse lugar é mágico, e não vai querer ir embora, e assim vai nos contar mais histórias e nos fazer rir! — e Maria, mais uma vez, concordou feliz.

O poço era de fato mágico, e os dois jovens atiraram uma moeda e fizeram um desejo cada. Eles já estavam se preparando para partir quando Derek reparou que havia uma amoreira perto do poço e comentou que nunca havia comido a fruta direto do pé, então os dois subiram na árvore e sentaram em um dos galhos maiores conversando e comendo as frutinhas, e quando finalmente desceram já estava tão tarde que Lucas decidiu que seria melhor levar o príncipe até a cidade no dia seguinte.

Na terceira manhã, Derek não precisou que ninguém o acordasse, ele foi dormir pensando em como queria acordar cedo, e conseguiu acordar antes de todos. O príncipe queria fazer algo para agradecer os irmãos, e decidiu que café da manhã seria uma ótima ideia. Então Derek saiu para tirar leite e pegar ovos – nenhuma das duas coisas foi fácil, mas depois de um tempo tentando ele pegou o jeito – então misturou os ovos, o leite e a farinha e fez panquecas, e quando os outros três acordaram comeram felizes, embora ele tivesse colocado leite de mais, deixado cair casca de ovo na massa e deixado a mistura no fogo por mais tempo que o necessário. Nesse dia, o príncipe ajudou nas tarefas, até que precisaram dos vasos que ele tinha quebrado no outro dia, desta vez Lucas não podia deixar para depois, ele teria que ir à cidade de qualquer jeito. Antes que os dois partissem, Catarina falou:

— Você não pode ir ainda, Derek. Amanhã vai ter um baile na cidade, e você não pode ir embora sem que nosso irmão vá com você ao baile!

O príncipe nunca tinha ido a um baile de camponeses e ficou curioso para saber como era. Além disso, não conseguia deixar de se perguntar se Lucas dançaria com ele, e como seria se dançasse.

Então quando o Derek e Lucas saíram de perto, Catarina sorriu para Maria e disse:

— Se eles forem ao baile, vão dançar a noite inteira e Derek vai ver como aqui é divertido, e então não vai querer ir embora! — e Maria, como das outras vezes, concordou alegremente.

Finalmente, no terceiro dia, eles foram até a cidade, mas como o príncipe iria ao baile no dia seguinte, ele voltou com Lucas para ajudar a carregar os vasos, mesmo que não fossem tantos assim. No outro dia, eles foram ao baile, que, de fato, era muito diferente de um baile da corte, e Lucas dançou com o príncipe até o amanhecer, nenhum dos dois já tinha se divertido tanto. Quando o baile acabou, e o sol já tinha nascido, Derek estava muito cansado para viajar, ele poderia alugar um quarto no Inn, mas Lucas o convidou para ficar mais um dia, e ele decidiu aceitar.

E assim, dia após dia ele foi ficando ali, ajudando os três irmãos em suas tarefas diárias, até que ninguém esperasse que ele fosse embora. A verdade é que ele queria ficar, pois sabia que nenhuma princesa no mundo poderia fazer com que as borboletas em seu estômago dançassem do modo como Lucas as fazia dançar. Então ele aprendeu a cozinhar e arrumar a casa, e plantar, e consertar cercas quando elas quebravam, e até a construir uma estufa para que as plantas sobrevivessem ao inverno. Quanto mais o tempo passava, mais ele aprendia, e mais se esquecia da vida que levava antes.

Às vezes, quando passavam por muita necessidade, Derek sugeria voltar ao palácio para que pudesse buscar algumas moedas de ouro, mas Lucas sempre pedia que ele não fosse, dizendo que daria um jeito. A verdade é que ele tinha medo que o príncipe voltasse ao palácio, comesse um jantar farto, dormisse numa cama de penas e não quisesse mais voltar a levar a vida simples de camponês. Demorou muitos meses para que ele contasse a verdade ao príncipe, e mais alguns para que finalmente criasse coragem para fazer o que estava pensando em fazer a muito tempo. Os dois tinham ido até o poço dos desejos para colher amoras, e estavam sentados ao pé da árvore quando Lucas se inclinou na direção do príncipe e encostou os lábios nos dele. Ao soltar o príncipe, viu que ele estava o encarando de olhos arregalados e começou a gaguejar um pedido de desculpas, mas foi aí que algo incrível aconteceu, Derek se inclinou para ele e o beijou, e depois os dois ficaram se encarando com as bochechas vermelhas por um longo tempo antes que alguém criasse coragem para falar alguma coisa.

Mais uns meses se passaram, e era o terceiro inverno de Derek ali. O inverno sempre era o pior período do ano para eles, pois as frutas e flores que vendiam só cresciam na primavera e no verão. No outono ainda havia o suficiente para que comessem bem, além de grama para os animais pastarem e ciscarem, mas no inverno tudo era escasso e eles tinham que comer as compotas e frutas secas que fizeram durante o verão e a primavera. E foi em um dia de inverno que eles viram uma carruagem real se arrastando pela neve. Derek ficou tão pálido que se deitasse no chão, pensariam que alguém deixado um bando de roupas largadas por alí. 

Assim que a carruagem parou, a Rainha desceu tropeçando nos próprios pés e foi caminhando até o filho com cuidado, tentando não encostar o belo vestido no chão enquanto os saltos se afundavam na neve fofa.

— Meu filho! — ela suspirou, e não esqueçam que a Rainha sempre aproveitava toda a oportunidade que tinha para falar de si mesma — Eu sofri tanto! Eu sou uma boa mãe, muito melhor do que a minha foi, me trancando numa torre, imagine você! — então ela fez uma pausa abrupta olhando para Lucas — Guardas! — gritou — Prendam o sequestrador.

Derek se colocou na frente de Lucas, tentado explicar que não havia sido sequestrado enquanto a Rainha voltava a tagarelar sobre si mesma, e alguns guardas tentavam obedecer à ordem e prender Lucas, enquanto outros decidiram escutar o príncipe. Em meio à confusão, o Rei desceu da carruagem.

— Oh! — ele disse abanado as mãos no ar para chamar atenção dos guardas, que pararam na hora — Vocês escutaram o garoto, não é necessário prender ninguém.

Derek soltou uma exclamação animada e correu na direção do pai para abraça-lo.

— Isso... — murmurou a Rainha — Ignore sua pobre mãe que veio correndo te ver! Pode ignorar — a Rainha fungou, tentando decidir se estava magoada ou ofendida.

— Mãe — Derek foi até ela — Eu senti sua falta!

— Eu também — ela disse, sorrindo ternamente por alguns segundos, e depois batendo as mãos e voltando ao normal — Agora vamos, de volta para o castelo!

Derek mordeu o lábio e olhou para Lucas, que estava sorrindo para ele.

— Sobre isso... — disse olhando para os pais — Eu achei a pessoa com quem quero me casar.

— Oh! — a mãe dele exclamou feliz — Onde está a princesa?

— Não é uma princesa, mãe — Derek suspirou — Eu quero me casar com Lucas — falou segurando a mão dele.

— Bem... — a Rainha olhou Lucas de cima a baixo e empalideceu — Ele... está usando fantasia? Pois esse príncipe que você encontrou parece muito com um camponês.

— Ele é camponês, mãe — Derek respondeu revirando os olhos.

— Oh! — disse com o olhar meio distante — É claro que é, meu bem — a Rainha piscou algumas vezes e deu uns tapinhas na mão do filho — Claro que é... Agora, se não se importam, acho que preciso me sentar — e ela saiu andando em modo zumbi até a carruagem.

— Pai? — Derek perguntou esperançoso.

O Rei suspirou.

— Meu filho — ele disse ternamente — Eu e sua mãe não tivemos uma escolha, eu não teria deixado ninguém vivendo preso numa torre, e sua mãe... bem, se ela quisesse ser rainha, tinha que casar com um príncipe. Tenho certeza que você já decorou essa história — murmurou o Rei — Nós pulamos em um casamento sem saber como as coisas seriam, e tivemos sorte, pois com todos os nossos defeitos, ainda conseguimos fazer um ao outro feliz — ele colocou a mão no ombro do filho — Você deixou o castelo há mais de três verões, e pelo jeito, passou esse tempo todo aqui.... Se diz que este jovem te fará feliz — apontou para Lucas — Eu não estou em posição de negar.

Derek sorriu e pulou nos braços do pai, que correspondeu meio desajeitado. Eles ficaram assim por um tempo, e então o pai se afastou.

— Acho melhor você conversar com sua mãe — disse indicando a carruagem.

Então Derek respirou fundo, e foi.

A mãe dele estava desconsolada. A Rainha estava esperando uma princesa com vestido esvoaçante e encontrou seu filho com um camponês de roupas velhas. Não era quem ela teria escolhido, e a Rainha ainda tinha um grande problema aceitando que nem sempre as pessoas faziam o que ela queria, já era ruim o suficiente que as pessoas não adivinhassem o que ela queria! Um camponês! Se ainda fosse um príncipe, ela poderia aceitar a falta do vestido, mas um camponês!

Derek tentou explicar que estava feliz, que não via problema em casar com um camponês, mas nada fazia sua mãe escutar. Você vê, a Rainha estava acostumada a ter as coisas do seu jeito, e não gostava nada de admitir que seu jeito nem sempre era o melhor. Então Derek mudou de tática, ele falou sobre como Derek seria um ótimo rei um dia, pois tinha bom coração e se importava com os outros, também falou sobre Maria e Catarina e que princesas adoráveis as duas seriam! Ele disse que eles podiam ser uma família de camponeses, mas eram mais nobres de coração do que muitos príncipes e princesas.

A Rainha ponderou por um momento:

— Tudo bem. — disse — Se puder provar que ele é um príncipe por dentro, se ele passar em um pequeno teste, eu aceito seu casamento.

 Derek abraçou a mãe.

— Obrigado — agradeceu euforicamente.

E então todos seguiram para palácio. Lá, Lucas e suas irmãs foram levados por pajens e aias que os preparariam para o jantar, com roupas novas e penteados elegantes. Já Derek acompanhou a mãe até a sala do trono, onde ela explicou qual seria o teste que aplicaria em Lucas.

— Uma ervilha?! — o príncipe disse indignado — Uma? Uma.. ervilha?

— Exatamente — a Rainha disse sem se abalar — Uma ervilha sob vinte colchões, qualquer membro da realeza seria capaz de sentir o incomodo. Se o camponês tiver uma boa noite de sono, significa que não é príncipe e ponto.

— Mas, mãe...

— Sem “mas”, essa é minha decisão final.

Derek bufou e saiu da sala do trono batendo os pés. Ele queria avisar a Lucas o que a Rainha havia planejado, mas eles foram mantidos separados o dia inteiro. O príncipe só viu os três irmãos na hora das refeições, na hora da janta ele estava tão desanimado que Catarina deu batidinhas na mão dele por sobre a mesa e garantiu que ficaria tudo bem. Ela estava usando um vestido longo de saia rodada na cor amarela, que Derek sabia que ela não gostava, e parecia mais desconfortável do que um urso polar no Saara. Ele teve que sorrir.

— É claro que vai — disse decidindo que ela merecia uma recompensa por ter aceitado se vestir de bolo de banana — Sabe... o castelo tem uma biblioteca enorme — disse, e viu os olhos dela brilharem, foi Derek quem ensinou as duas meninas a ler, e, embora Maria lesse bastante, para Catarina livros eram como oxigênio — Sinta-se livre para pegar o que quiser.

A menina começou a balbuciar um agradecimento quando a Rainha os interrompeu:

— O que os dois tanto conversam? — perguntou desconfiada.

Derek suspirou.

— Nada, mãe, só estava indicando a biblioteca para Catarina.

— A biblioteca? — a Rainha perguntou em tom sarcástico — E o que uma camponesa iria fazer na biblioteca? Meu filho, eu duvido muito que ela tenha... conhecimento o suficiente para entender qualquer um dos livros que temos, seria uma perda de tempo.

As bochechas de Catarina ficaram vermelhas e ela olhou para baixo, e Derek nunca tinha ficado tão bravo com sua mãe. O Rei, sentado ao lado da esposa, a olhava de olhos arregalados, enquanto Lucas tinha as mãos fechadas em punhos e boca apertada, como se estivesse segurando o que queria dizer. Mesmo Maria que estava se balançando na cadeira e olhando para tudo que era lado, congelou, ela nunca tinha ficado parada por tanto tempo.

— Mãe — Derek se manifestou antes que qualquer dos outros pudesse dizer algo — Catarina é uma jovem muito inteligente, que leu mais livros na última semana do que você leu em sua vida inteira. Mas se há um problema com a educação do reino, é realmente uma sorte que as pessoas com a capacidade para mudar a situação estejam informadas. Agora, acredito que você deve um pedido de desculpas a essa jovem.

A Rainha apenas se levantou, declarando que havia perdido o apetite.

— Tudo bem, Derek. — Catarina deu de ombros — Não tem problema.

— Não, não está tudo bem. Eu estou muito desapontado com minha mãe, você merece um pedido de desculpas.

— Você não precisa brigar por mim — a jovem falou — Eu não sou mais criança.

— Oh! — ele disse fingindo surpresa — Você já está mais velha que eu?

Ela fechou a cara para ele, enquanto Lucas ria do outro lado da mesa.

— Eu nunca vou ficar mais velha que você! — disse indignada — Isso é impossível!

— Nesse caso, você nunca vai deixar de ser criança.

Catarina revirou os olhos e sorriu:

— Você é impossível!

— Quando você estiver indo até a biblioteca — Derek falou, voltando ao assunto — também peça para que alguém as acompanhe até meu antigo quarto de brinquedos, ainda tem muitas coisas lá, deixe que sua irmã escolha que quiser. Tem uma bola dourada dentro do armário que tenho certeza que ela vai adorar.

Catarina ponderou antes de falar:

— Tem certeza? Você sabe que ela vai perder, vai deixar cair em algum poço ou algo assim...

Derek garantiu que não tinha problema. Ele também tentou falar com Lucas, mas sua mãe tinha deixado ordens para que os guardas não deixassem que conversassem. E assim que cada um foi para o seu lado, Derek voltou a se sentir extremamente desanimado, ele sabia que Lucas não sentiria uma ervilha debaixo de vinte colchões, embora, depois do que sua mãe tinha dito a Catarina, ele já não tinha certeza se fazia questão da aprovação dela.

Para se acalmar, o príncipe decidiu dar uma volta no jardim, e foi então que teve uma ideia. Derek ficou esperando na porta do quarto em que Lucas dormiria, e assim que sua mãe entrou e colocou a ervilha debaixo do colchão mais próximo ao chão, ele foi até o pátio e começou a trazer pequenas pedras, enquanto mais pontudas, melhor, e as colocou debaixo do colchão que estava no topo da pilha. Ele colocou tantas pedras debaixo do colchão que nem mesmo um troll teria uma boa noite de sono naquela cama. E assim, satisfeito com seu trabalho, Derek foi dormir sorrindo.

No outro dia, no café da manhã, a Rainha perguntou a Lucas se ele havia dormido bem.

Lucas não queria ser indelicado, então mesmo que o colchão fosse tão desconfortável que ele tenha preferido dormir no chão, ele respondeu que tinha dormido bem. Derek o olhou incrédulo. Depois de todo o trabalho que teve, não podia acreditar que Lucas tivesse dito isso!

— Está vendo! — a Rainha falou — Ele não é sensível o bastante para ser da realeza!

Derek grunhiu:

— Ele está mentindo! Eu tenho certeza!

A Rainha revirou os olhos cansada da teimosia do filho:

— O homem diz que dormiu bem e eu acredito nele — disse convencida.

— Ele está mentindo! — Derek disse furioso — E tenho certeza porque enchi o colchão de pedras!

Todos os presentes o olharam atônitos, e, ao mesmo tempo, perguntaram por que ele tinha feito tal coisa.

Derek respondeu olhando para Lucas:

— Minha mãe diz que só posso casar com alguém que seja realmente da realeza, e para isso você teria que ser sensível o suficiente para sentir uma ervilha em baixo de vinte colchões!

— Oh! Eu não sou sensível assim!

— É claro que não! — Derek falou bufando — Ninguém é tão sensível! Por isso eu enchi o colchão de cima com pedras, mas você tinha que decidir ser educado, não é?!

— Nesse caso, dá próxima vez eu vou tentar causar a pior impressão possível nos seus pais — respondeu sorrindo de lado.

— Não é engraçado! — o príncipe respondeu exasperado — O único jeito de minha mãe te aceitar, era se passasse nesse teste estúpido, e você não passou!

— Ok — Lucas respondeu calmo e segurou a mão de Derek para acalmá-lo também — E o que você quer fazer agora?

A sala explodiu em som. A Rainha e as duas meninas respondendo em alta voz o que achavam que o príncipe deveria querer, e até mesmo o Rei deu um ou dois palpites. Mas o que Derek queria? Ele imaginou que renunciar ao título era sua única escolha, afinal, ele ainda queria casar com Lucas, e foi então que percebeu que não tinha pedido a mão dele em casamento oficialmente.

— Eu gostaria de falar com você em particular — respondeu finalmente, criando coragem.

— Oh! — Lucas olhou para ele entre desapontado e triste — Eu entendo.

Lucas até podia achar que tinha entendido, mas agora Derek não estava entendendo mais nada.

— Entende o quê?

— Eu não passei no teste, e agora você vai terminar comigo.

Derek apertou a mão de Lucas e o puxou mais para perto como se o outro estivesse prestes a fugir.

— Não! — disse com os olhos arregalados — Eu queria fazer o pedido! — completou, as bochechas assumindo um tom forte de vermelho assim que percebeu o que tinha dito.

— Pedido? Pedido de casamento?

— Dãã! – Derek respondeu tentando disfarçar o nervosismo, e embora não fosse o pedido mais tradicional do mundo, tanto as duas meninas quanto o Rei darem gritinhos de alegria — Aquele dia, muito tempo atrás, quando eu estava prestes e cair e você me segurou, nunca pensei que aquilo seria a melhor coisa que poderia acontecer.

— Nem eu.

— Isso quer dizer sim? — perguntou nervoso

— Sim — Lucas respondeu suavemente. Foi com um suspiro de alivio que Derek o beijou.

Os três que antes estavam apenas dando gritinhos, agora davam pulinhos também.  Já a Rainha estava em silêncio, sua primeira reação tinha sido ficar furiosa, afinal, o filho não estava fazendo o que ela queria; mas ela sabia reconhecer amor verdadeiro quando via, e também sabia o quão precioso era o sentimento, então logo percebeu que estava errada. Mas a Rainha era orgulhosa demais para simplesmente admitir o erro, e precisava inventar longas desculpas, que geralmente não faziam muito sentido, apenas para que ninguém soubesse que ela tinha se enganado.

— Ele salvou você? — ela perguntou, tendo uma ideia.

Lucas riu — Eu não diria... — começou a dizer, mas Derek, que conhecia a própria mãe, cobriu a boca dele com a mão antes que ele pudesse continuar.

— Sim! — o príncipe respondeu rapidamente — de uma queda terrível!

A Rainha olhou para Lucas:

— Isso é verdade, meu rapaz?

Lucas olhou para Derek, que estava com uma expressão assustadora, e decidiu tomar o caminho mais seguro:

— Bem... — disse engolindo em seco — ele estava caindo e eu segurei...

— Oh! — a Rainha falou fingindo surpresa — Nesse caso, vocês dois podem se casar! Todos sabem que quando alguém salva um membro da realeza ganha sua mão em casamento! — inventou ela.

E assim o noivado entro os dois foi firmado, e a notícia do futuro casamento foi espalhada aos quatro ventos.

A cerimônia foi linda e todos do reino e de todos os reinos ao redor foram convidados para a festa. É verdade que o reino de Aladria cortou relações com eles, e a rainha de lá até se recusou a comparecer a cerimônia, mas como aquele reino era governado pela Madrasta Má, que era realmente muito rude, ninguém ficou surpreso e nem mesmo sentiram falta dela na festa. Todos estavam felizes com o casamento real, mas ninguém estava mais feliz que os noivos.

Derek e Lucas assumiram o trono algum tempo depois, e foram os melhores governantes que o reino tivera até então, pois realmente se importavam com as pessoas e não queriam que ninguém tivesse que passar pelas mesmas dificuldades que tiveram quando eram camponeses. Nenhuma criança deveria ter que trabalhar, e ninguém deveria passar fome ou ser privado de um direito tão básico quanto educação. Doía em Derek, que era um contador de histórias, pensar que para algumas pessoas um livro não significava nada.

Quanto a Rainha, que a princípio tinha detestado tanto Lucas quanto suas irmãs, ela não podia estar mais feliz. Depois de se conformar com o casamento do filho, ela percebeu que ao invés de uma princesa, tinha ganhado duas – Catarina e Maria – e, embora a primeira preferisse passar o dia com o nariz enfiado em um livro, e a segunda preferisse jogar futebol no pátio, a Rainha sempre as fazia vestir os vestidos rodados e cheios de frufrus dos quais gostava, além de dar aulas de etiqueta, bordado, piano, etc. De fato, a Rainha estava tão contente com seu trabalho, que agora que tinha transformado as duas meninas em lindas princesas, queria prendê-las em torres para que pudessem ser resgadas por príncipes, o que estava causando todo o tipo de confusão no castelo, mas isso já é outra história.

  



End file.
